paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Cyclop
Suppressed, high-power and accuracy |unlock = 66 |slot = 2 |price = $978,000 |mag = 10 |type = Bolt-action |max_ammo = 20 |rate_of_fire = 60 |reload_time = 2.65 / 3.23 seconds |damage = 2350 |accuracy = 20 |stability = 0 |concealment = 10 |threat = 50 }}The Cyclop sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Cyclop is a stealth-oriented, integrally-suppressed bolt-action sniper rifle that lends itself well to use in cover roles during stealth, or in combat situations when one has to provide cover but does not want to attract too much attention to themselves. Compared to the Thanatos .50 cal, the Cyclops has much lower damage (about less) per shot and similarly high recoil, though like the Thanatos this problem is negated somewhat by the rifle's slow rate-of-fire. To make up for the lower damage, the Cyclop stocks more ammunition than its rival, and reloads substantially more quickly. It is also capable of a much higher Concealment potential than the Thanatos. Being integrally-suppressed, however, means that the Cyclop's shots are very much less threatening compared to its other competitors. The Cyclop is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, as it only takes three body shots. All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responder. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their 12.7 ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill bulldozers with three solid body hits (four on Death Wish) * Very high accuracy * Capable of reaching a very high Concealment total * Large reserve capacity * Integral suppressor allows for usage during stealth * Relatively fast reloads compared to most other sniper rifles. * Relatively large mod pool Cons: * Very high recoil * Low base threat * Becomes unsuppressed when modded for maximum Concealment Tips * As it is integrally-suppressed. the Cyclops gains a much larger benefit from aced Silent Killer compared to its cousins. Under the skill's effect, a Cyclop with its default barrel gains an increase in damage, from 2350 to 3055. With the Sentinel barrel equipped, the Cyclop's shot damage clocks in at 3185. * The Spy barrel is more recommended over the Scout when modified for Concealment, as the Scout completely removes the Cyclop's suppressor, rendering it a loud weapon. * Ammo bags are recommended to supplement the Cyclop during shootouts, as despite the high reserve capacity, reckless shooting can lead to shortages. * Fully Loaded also helps here as the Basic version grants 8 extra shots for the player to use, and ammo pickups restores about one round each, so unless one intends to camp, replenishing the player's whole reserve can be made a trivial task with the Aced skill. * One should try to save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat and/or a Taser keeping a teammate helpless when no other help is available. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 }} |-|Magazine= Achievements Trivia * The Cyclop is based on the VKS sniper rifle, also known by its more popular names VSSK, Vykhlop or rather incorrectly, Vychlop. It's in-game name is a parody of Vychlop. ** The in-game rifle was modified to accept double-stack 10 round magazines. Gallery VKS.png|Unmodified Cyclop. VKS-LB.png|The Cyclop modified with the Sentinel Barrel. VKS-SB.png|The Cyclop modified with the Scout Barrel. VKS-MiniSuppressor.png|The Cyclop modified with the Spy Barrel. VKS-Sights.png|The Cyclop with its Shortsight. VKS-Compact.png|The Cyclop modified for maximum Concealment. Category:Blog posts